


Imagine

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraks in a freezer aren't always what they seem. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

They’ve never had a hard time getting off but the frakking freezer is living up to its name and neither Tom nor Meier can seem to get it up more than half way.

Evidently not everyone is having that problem judging from the male grunts echoing in the small space. 

Tom puts a finger to his lips before climbing out from under the blankets and tiptoes over to the racks of boxes to see who also decided this place was a good place for a secret frak. 

He smiles when he realizes the prodigal son and the prophet never made it up to the rack he’d finally found for them. 

He motions for Meier to join him and points in the direction of the pair. Meier’s eyes widen and he immediately begins to get hard when he catches sight of Lee Adama’s ass, muscles trembling, as he pistons into the president of the Twelve Colonies. 

Zarek moves the boxes a bit to get a better view, drops his pants, and invites Meier inside. He takes his cock in his hand and focuses on the show. 

Tom gets off imagining it being him, rather than Lee, making Laura writhe in pleasure. Meier gets off on imagining himself in Lee’s ass, rather than Tom’s, frakking those harsh noises out of his throat. 

Neither of them could ever imagine Lee Adama and Laura Roslin are getting off on being watched.


End file.
